<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream a Little Dream by SSAHotchsWife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539110">Dream a Little Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife'>SSAHotchsWife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Emotions, F/M, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Language, Mention of hospital, Okay I know its long, Reader Is Injured, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, angsty, fem! reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following an injury, the reader dreams about time spent with Aaron Hotchner and his son. She relives heartbreak about Aaron's relationship with Beth and the love she has for Jack. Aaron must come to terms with his feelings for the reader when she wakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JJBA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream a Little Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set during the episodes in which the team deals with the bank robbers the "Face Cards" (7x23 and 24). Listen, I know it's long. I hope you can enjoy it, this was a request from my tumblr (ssahotchswife). I love the way it turned out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a strange sense of calm that settled as a building was blowing up. Well, usually anyway, but being in the exploding building seemed to destroy any peace or calmness you might have had. The world seemed to move in slow motion around you as your body soared through the air. A sharp pain spread through your body when you hit the ground and you vaguely heard someone shouting your name.</p><p>“(Y/n)!” The voice got louder as everything else grew fuzzier. You blinked your eyes open, trying to see past the hazy glaze in your vision. Aaron Hotchner’s face, drawn tight in fear and concern loomed over you. “(Y/n), you’re going to be okay, okay? Keep your eyes on me, you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Aaron?” You said, choking over some metallic tasting liquid in your throat. Why was he here? He wasn’t supposed to be there, he could get hurt. Not to mention he was avoiding you. “Aaron, you shouldn’t be in here. The bank is going to blow, Aaron, you need to go. Jack can’t lose you too.”</p><p>His eyes were red and glassy, which was all wrong, he should not be in here and his eyes should not be leaking like they were. You lifted your hand to his cheek, your breath picking up the pace when you saw the smear of red left behind on his skin. Was he bleeding? Why was there blood on him? Oh, that’s your blood, you were bleeding, and Aaron was crying. And you were so tired, so so tired. Maybe you could just rest your eyes for a minute, Aaron would wake you if something happened. You let your eyes close softly, your body relaxing slightly.</p><p>“Open your eyes, (y/n),” Aaron’s voice echoed around in your mind. You tried to do what he asked, but your eyelids were so heavy. “You need to stay awake, okay? Stay awake and stay breathing for me.” You’d do it because you would do anything for Aaron. Well, you’d try.</p><p>You don’t know how long you lay there, staring into Aaron’s eyes before you started to drift off. Distantly you heard Aaron begging you to stay awake, but it was too hard now to keep yourself from falling asleep.</p><p>This had to be a dream, or maybe a memory, it was all familiar somehow. No longer were you in the burning bank. You were back in your interview for BAU, Aaron looking at you, scrutinizing you as you answered every question he could come up with. You’d thought he was handsome even from the second you’d walked into his office. He looked tired, even for a BAU profiler.</p><p>“You’re 23?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” You said, feeling that familiar rush of blush flood your cheeks. “I skipped a couple of grades. I hope you won’t hold it against me.” You laughed nervously.</p><p>“Don’t worry, the rest of the team is used to geniuses, we already have one of those.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not a-”</p><p>“Genius, that’s what you usually call someone with an IQ of 150,” He gave you a small smile. “You’ll get along great with Reid.”</p><p>Even then the conversation had flowed naturally between the two of you like you’d known him your entire life. As the months and weeks went on between you you’d only grow closer to this man, you’d be able to anticipate his next move or word with the most unnoticeable signs. He would become your other half, the person you trusted more than anyone in this world.</p><p>“He’s cute,” You said at the end of the interview, nodding at the picture of the adorable young boy on Aaron’s desk. “Is he yours?”</p><p>“Yes,” He said. “My son, Jack.” He didn’t miss the way you glanced at his ring finger, noting that it was empty. In the relatively short time since this interview happened, you had fallen completely in love with this man, positive that he didn’t feel the same, but you couldn’t help it. And in the process, you’d began to love his kid too.</p><p>Jack. The thought of him conjured up a new memory, this time more recent than your interview. You were at Aaron’s house, Jack on the floor next to you as you set up train tracks. The smell of grilled cheese sandwiches wafted in from the kitchen. It was rare, a moment like this, so peaceful, so domestic. Jack was the kindest and most caring seven-year-old you had ever met. You could spend hours with him playing with trains, or reading books, or making cookies, and you had. Aaron always told you that you didn’t have to take so much time for Jack, that he would understand if you needed a break from him and his son, but you didn’t want one. You loved this window into Aaron’s mind, his life, seeing him be so free with his son almost made up for the moments when you wished you could grab his hand or kiss his neck when you were in the field and head to hold back.</p><p>“(Y/n), could we make a bridge over the track?” You tapped the piece of track in your hand against your cheek as though you were deep in thought, making him giggle.</p><p>“You know, Jackers, I think we might just be able to make that work,” You said.</p><p>“Well, whatever you two engineers are in here building will have to wait,” Aaron said, poking his head into the room. “Lunch is ready.” You smiled up and him and sprung up to your feet, pulling Jack along with you into the kitchen.</p><p>Your boys, the Hotchners, sat with you at the breakfast table and talked excitedly about trains and bridges and tracks. And your mouth wouldn’t open, you couldn’t speak. They weren’t your boys, not really. As much as you loved them, as much time as you spent with them, they were someone else’s. First Haley, then Beth. The memory shifted then. You stopped, staring down at your hands which were now covered in thick, red blood.</p><p>“(Y/n)? Is everything okay?” A gasp flew out of your mouth as you looked up at Aaron and saw him covered in dust and blood. His face was wide open with concern.</p><p>“I shouldn’t be here,” You whispered. “I’m not supposed to be here.”</p><p>“You <em>can’t</em> be here.” Your head whipped to Jack who now stood next to his father, also covered in blood.</p><p>You tried to scream, but your mouth wouldn’t make a sound. It felt like you were drowning as if someone was pushing your head underwater and not allowing you up for air. With whiplash-like intensity, you were shot into another memory. No, not a memory, you could even be sure if this had ever happened. You were sure it was based on something real, but it felt wrong somehow, you were not supposed to be witnessing this.</p><p>Aaron stood on a doorstep you didn’t recognize, flowers in hand, and knocked on the door. When Beth answered the door bile rose from your stomach against your will. At first, when Aaron met Beth you’d liked her, as much as you could while she dated the man you were in love with. Aaron seemed happy with her and Jack liked her all right, so you could tolerate her presence. At least, you thought you could. Apparently, you get a few glasses of whiskey in and you were like an open vault for any secret you might have, including ones that would ruin a friendship.</p><p>“Thank you for the flowers, Aaron.” He smiled at her, but it was tired like he was forcing it somehow. He never smiled at you like that. You knew it was petty and wrong to be smug about something you would never be sure was true, but when it came to Aaron you wanted to be his favorite. You needed it.</p><p>When he turned to you, you realized this wasn’t a dream, it was a nightmare. Once again he was covered in blood, by this point you were pretty sure it was your blood, and dust caked to his skin.</p><p>“She makes me happy,” Aaron’s eyes were burning into yours, but they were wrong. Instead of the clear, dark eyes, you were used to, they were red and glassy. They were his eyes as he hovered over you after the blast.</p><p>“I’m what’s best for him,” Beth, now transformed into the female unsub from the bank, hissed at you. “He needs an adult, someone who understands him. He needs me because you could never take care of him.”</p><p>“Why did you tell me, (y/n)? You ruined everything. If you never would have told me we could still be friends, I wouldn’t be avoiding you.” Aaron glared at you.</p><p>“She’s just a dumb little kid, Aaron,” They laughed at you, each syllable hitting you like a shot. “How could she ever be with a man like you.” Her words shifted your consciousness again.</p><p>This time, you were in a quiet room, one that looked like an office in Rossi’s house. You knew what was going to happen before it did, and you wished you could stop it. This memory was never far from your mind these days. It happened nearly a month and a half ago, the team had gathered at Rossi’s for a fun night outside of work. You didn’t really drink all that much, but that night you did after seeing Aaron show up with Beth on his arm. It was hard to see him with her, to see him happy with someone that wasn’t you.</p><p>You’d gone into the office for a reprieve of having to look at them, wanting to be alone and wallow in your misery. Aaron had found you almost instantly, concern marring that beautiful face of his. Maybe if you’d never left the party you wouldn’t be here now, watching this memory through your own eyes like a voyeur to your own life. The greatest hits replay of your most humiliating moment.</p><p>“Why’d you run off?” His voice was soft and kind, and you were drunk so it brought tears to your eyes as you looked at him. “(Y/n), are you alright? Why are you crying?” Aaron lifted his hand and caressed your cheek with his thumb, gently wiping the tears from your eyes.</p><p>Any self-restraint you could have possibly had crumbled in that moment. Your hands gripped the soft material of his shirt as you pulled him into you, standing up on the tips of your toes to press your lips against his. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but you thought you felt him start to kiss you back before he pulled away and searched your face with wide eyes.</p><p>“(Y/n),” He breathed out, your name a question on his lips.</p><p>“Aaron, please,” You said quietly, tears flowing freely down your cheeks. “I know, I know you’re with Beth, and she’s wonderful and she’s kind, but I love you. I <em>love</em> you, Aaron.” His eyes, if possible, grew even wider at your words.</p><p>“You – no, you can’t love me,” He said, pulling out of your grasp. “(Y/n), you’re 24-years-old for god’s sake. I’m – well, I’m a lot older than that.” He sighed, looking away from you. Every piece of you shattered like a mirror as it sunk in that he was rejecting you.</p><p>“You act like age matters-”</p><p>“Of course it matters,” He whipped around to face you. “God, you’re young, you should be out with guys your own age, guys that aren’t broken down by life, guys that don’t have the baggage that I have.”</p><p>“I couldn’t care less what kind of baggage you carry, Aaron,” You said, crossing your arms. “I know your life has been hard, but it doesn’t scare me, it makes me love you even more. How could I not?” You pulled him back towards you and kissed his lips again, savoring the feel of his hand on the side of your neck.</p><p>“It should scare you,” He said quietly. “It scares me.”</p><p>“Well it doesn’t, and neither do you.” Your voice was small, and you were embarrassed at how passionately you were trying to convince him to love you. “Is she really that much better than me? You trust her to see your past and love you for it, why can’t you do the same for me?”</p><p>“She’s –” He shook his head with a sigh and stepped away from you again. “With Beth, I don’t have to worry about being a burden. She can handle my past she’s strong-”</p><p>“Stronger than me.” Aaron looked at you miserably. “I get it.”</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t – I – I don’t want you to end up hurt because of me.” He said quietly, reaching out to you but not touching you. His hand dangled out between you, and you wished you could grab on to it. More than anything you wanted to go back to five minutes ago and never tell him anything.</p><p>“Too late,” You whispered pitifully, feeling the hot tears pour down your cheeks.</p><p>“I’m sorry, (y/n)-”</p><p>“Don’t be,” You said, turning away from him and wiping your eyes with the backs of your hands. Why should he have to be sorry because you’d made a fool out of yourself? The only one who should feel bad was you. “Look, just – uh – tell them I’ll be back in a minute, say I had to make a phone call or something.” He must have heard the dismissal in your voice, you’d never know what his face looked like at that moment because you refused to turn around.</p><p>Some part of you, and not a small part either, held on to the hope that he wouldn’t leave you at that moment. But just like every dream you had of this exact memory, the click of the door closing behind him was like a final reminder that he would never be yours.</p><p>Like a wave washing away the sand in your brain, the scene was gone. Bright white light replaced the office around you. A loud beeping sounded in your ear as someone called your name.</p><p>“(Y/n)?” The voice was hazy, glimmering in your mind.</p><p>Pain radiated throughout your body as you blinked your eyes open slowly. Six concerned faces peered down at you; Penelope had tears running down her cheeks as she gripped your hand tightly. You were in a hospital room surrounded by the whole team, well almost the whole team.</p><p>“Ow,” You groaned. The team laughed, the sound relieved and stressed at the same time. Glancing around quickly you noticed someone was missing, someone important.</p><p>“You gave us quite a scare, little lady,” Derek said, rubbing his head.</p><p>“What happened?” You asked as you pushed yourself up in the hospital bed, groaning again through the pain.</p><p>“The bank exploded,” Spencer said. “With you inside of it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I gathered that bit.” You laughed, Spencer’s cheeks reddening. “What happened to the unsubs?”</p><p>“Momma Bear kicked ass,” Derek grinned at JJ, who looked down at her feet sheepishly.</p><p>“Way to go, JJ,” You smiled weakly. “Pen, I’m okay, I promise, you can stop crying.”</p><p>“I was so worried, (y/n),” Penelope said, sniffling, as you squeezed her hand tightly. “We all were. God, I mean you should have seen Hotch panicking when you didn’t wake up-”</p><p>“He was here?” You asked, voice small. “Where is he?”</p><p>“He had to go home to Jack, Beth was watching him, and Jack kept asking for him.”</p><p>“Oh,” You nodded. “Right.” Your heart sank slightly, you’d been hoping that Aaron might be there when you woke up. Now you wondered if he had even been there in the bank at all, or if he was just a figment of your imagination your brain conjured up to make you feel better.</p><p>As visiting hours ticked by and your strength gradually started returning to you, you discretely watched the door, not letting go of the hope that Aaron might show up. The rest of the team stayed and laughed and tried to take your mind off the immense amounts of pain that you were in. It worked, mostly, even though your mind wasn’t on anyone that was in the room with you.</p><p>“Jack,” A familiar voice called. “Don’t run, buddy.” Your heart leaped up into your throat as the two Hotchner gentlemen stepped into your hospital room.</p><p>“Aaron,” You squeaked out, savoring the relief on his face when he saw you awake.</p><p>The smile that had wedged itself on your face dimmed slightly as Beth appeared in the doorway behind Aaron. You could hardly look at her after the dream you’d had, afraid if you did her face would transform to the woman unsub, or she would be covered in your blood.</p><p> “Jackers.” You exclaimed as the seven-year-old jumped up onto the bed next to you, ignoring his father telling him not to pounce on you and throwing his arms around your neck. Any pain in your body melted away as you hugged this kid that you loved so much.</p><p>“Daddy said you were hurt,” Jack sniffled into your neck. Aaron watched the two of you, your eyes meeting his over Jack’s shoulder. You gave him the best smile you could muster, willing yourself not to look at Beth’s hand on his arm.</p><p>“Oh, buddy,” You said, feeling tears fill your eyes as he pulled his head back and looked at you with big red eyes. “I’m okay, I’m alright.” His skin was damp under your fingers as you wiped his tears away and held his head in your hands.</p><p>“Do you promise, mommy?” Everyone grew silent and stared at you and Jack, Aaron’s eyes were wider than you’d ever seen them as he looked at you. Beth’s shifted down to her feet uncomfortably.</p><p>You wanted to feel bad, you knew you should feel bad, but the fact that this child loved you so much that he thought of you as a mother could only make you so incredibly happy. Aaron watched you carefully with his son, a strange expression that you couldn’t read on his face. Jack blinked at you with those big doe eyes. If he had asked you would have pulled your own heart out of your chest and handed it over to him.</p><p>“Jack, buddy, we talked about this,” Aaron said quietly, patting his son on the back. “Remember? Remember when we talked about mom?” Jack nodded at his father and looked back at you.</p><p>“I promise I’m okay, sweetie,” You said, pulling him closer to you with whatever strength you had and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“I love you,” Jack murmured into your neck, hugging you once more.</p><p>“I love you too, sweetheart,” You said, kissing the side of his head. “Hey, why don’t you have Spence show you the super cool fish tank at the end of the hall, hm?”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go, buddy.” Spencer grabbed Jack’s hand and guided him towards the door. The rest of the team followed behind them, silently, realizing you were trying to be alone with Aaron.</p><p>“I think I’m going to go with them,” Beth said quietly.</p><p>“Beth-”</p><p>“Feel better,” She smiled at you sweetly, you didn’t deserve it.</p><p>The click of the door behind Beth echoed in the quiet room as you stared down at the bed in front of you. You could feel the weight of Aaron’s eyes on you, but you couldn’t make yourself look up at him. A tear slipped out of the corner of your eye, you’d never thought there would come a time when you and Aaron would be in awkward silence, it broke your heart. He was always the person you would go to if you had an awkward silence with everyone else. Or he used to be before you screwed everything up.</p><p>“(Y/n), please look at me,” The pleading in his voice finally made you lift your eyes to his. “I never should have sent you into that building.” The guilt in his eyes broke your heart.</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” You said. “You didn’t blow the building up.”</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re okay.” He said quietly.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re here,” You whispered.</p><p>“Where else would I be?” Aaron gripped your hand in his, pressing the back of it to his lips in a kiss. You took in a painful breath. “When I saw you in that bank, I thought – God – I thought the worst.”</p><p>“You can’t get rid of me that easily.”</p><p>“I never want to get rid of you,” Aaron said, his voice soft.</p><p>“Don’t you?” It was mean, you knew it was mean to throw his rejection back in his face, but you couldn’t help it. He was sitting here saying all of the right things, but it was too late, he’d already broken your heart. “Aaron, about what Jack said-”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” He said. “I hope he didn’t make you too uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I don’t think he could ever make me uncomfortable,” You said, only a touch offended that he could think that. “I love that kid.”</p><p>“You’d be a wonderful mother to him.” You weren’t sure you’d heard him right.</p><p>Your eyes widened as you saw a small tear slip down Aaron’s cheek, despite your better judgment you reached up and wiped it away, placing your hand against his cheek. As long as you’d known him you’d never seen him cry, having joined the team after Haley’s death, but you heard stories about how wrong it seemed to see him so open and vulnerable. It wasn’t wrong to you, not when you loved him the way you did. He closed his eyes softly, leaning in to press a kiss to the palm of your hand.</p><p>“I’ve missed you,” He rasped out. “These last few weeks, have been hell without you. I wish I could go back to that day at Dave’s house; I would tell you everything. I would get it right this time, I would tell you-”</p><p>“Sorry, Agent Hotchner, visiting hours are over.” The nurse who had been taking care of you walked in at exactly the perfectly wrong time. She looked at you apologetically, seeming to know by telepathy that she was interrupting at probably the most important moment of your life so far.</p><p>“I guess I should go,” You silently begged him not to, wanting him to stay and tell you everything he hadn’t in that dark office so many weeks ago. “Heal up, okay? Jack and I need you to come to finish that railway we started.”</p><p>Aaron left the room with a final glance over his shoulder at you. It was so hard to watch him go and not shout to him how much you loved him. The hospital room was too empty around you, the nurse leaving almost immediately after she had entered. Your thoughts invariably turned to Aaron and Jack. In all honesty, Jack’s slip of the tongue had warmed you inside more than you would have ever admitted, you loved that kid so much and it was an honor to you that he felt so comforted and loved by you that he would think of you like that. You knew you would never be able to replace his mother, and you didn’t want to do anything like that, but you were more than willing to be there for him for whatever he needed now that she couldn’t be. The look on Aaron’s face when Jack had called you mom was one you’d never seen before, it was had caught you off guard, you thought you knew all of his faces.</p><p>After two more nights in the hospital, you were allowed to go home, having only suffered minor injuries that healed quickly enough. Penelope had made herself a permanent fixture at your apartment as you healed, helping you to reach for things and lift things because of how sore you still were. She informed you of the plan to throw JJ and Will a surprise wedding at Dave’s house on Saturday. You didn’t have to guts to ask if Aaron was going to be there, or if he was bringing Beth. You hadn’t seen Aaron since he left you in the hospital, Penelope told you how busy he’d been and Jack had parent/teacher conferences at school, making it near impossible for Aaron to come and see you, to finish your talk with him.</p><p>The night of the wedding finally arrived, luckily you didn’t feel quite so sore and you were able to fish a dress out of your closet that you could dance in, and hopefully catch a certain someone’s eye. Rossi had outdone himself, and by that of course you meant the people he hired to make the party happen outdid themselves. The place looked beautiful, and so did your team, everyone was dressed to the nines and ready to party. When Aaron and Jack walked in you felt your heart skip a beat when you noticed Beth was nowhere to be seen. Jack had run up to you immediately, attaching himself to your side for the night. Even during the ceremony, he stood between you and Aaron, holding each of your hands in his little grip.</p><p>The wedding itself was short and sweet and romantic, the looks of pure adoration JJ and Will were casting at one another told you everything about what the future held for them. As they said their vows to one another you snuck a glance at Aaron to find him watching you, sending a rush of blush creeping up your neck. He looked great tonight, he looked great every night, but tonight was something special. You couldn’t help yourself but imagine a night just like this, but instead of JJ and Will getting married it was you. It was almost too perfect to think about, but you did anyway, getting so lost in your daydream that you didn’t realize the ceremony was over until Jack began tugging on your hand to go get a piece of cake with him.</p><p>Everyone buzzed around following the ceremony, the energy of the room was getting to be too much it was starting to be overwhelming, you needed a moment to yourself. Before you knew it you were back in the familiar office where you’d been several weeks ago pouring your heart out to Aaron. Now alone, you tried to shut out the memory of being rejected by him, but it was hard, especially when the door opened minutes later and he walked in.</p><p>“I knew you’d be here,” Aaron said.</p><p>“It’s the only room I know how to find in this house,” He laughed and moved to stand in front of you. “Where’s Jack?”</p><p>“He and Henry are learning magic from their Uncle Spencer.” You smiled at his words, looking down at your feet.</p><p>“No Beth tonight?” You forced yourself to ask, not entirely sure you wanted to hear his answer. Aaron tilted your chin up gently to look you in the eye.</p><p>“I broke up with Beth,” Aaron said, sending your heart and stomach into disarray with nerves.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” You said, though you didn’t entirely mean it.</p><p>“I’m not.” His gaze never left yours. “She’s not you, (y/n). Tell me again.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What you said the last time you and I were alone in this room,” He said. “Tell me again.” You stepped further into him, his skin searing into yours as he held your head in his hands.</p><p>“I love you, Aaron Hotchner,” You said, feeling tears prick your eyes. “Every part of you, even the scary parts.” When he leaned down and pressed a short kiss to your lips it was like you were floating in mid-air.</p><p>“I love you, (y/n),” Aaron murmured against your lips. “I’m sorry it took you almost being blown up for me to realize it.” You laughed slightly through your tears at his grin. It was nearly impossible to believe this was happening, after waiting for it for so long.</p><p>Pulling him closer, you stood on your tiptoes and wrapped your arms around his neck, his hands settling on your waist. Aaron deepened the kiss, his tongue curling around yours. Through your dress, his hands caressed up your ribcage to the undersides of your breasts. You shivered as his thumbs ran over your nipples, even through the materials of your dress and your bra. At some point your hands had slipped from his neck to explore the broad expanse of his chest, landing on a button on his shirt. He seemed to realize what you wanted when you unbuttoned the first button, as he pulled back and smiled at you.</p><p>Not wanting to be outdone as you slowly undressed him, his hand smoothed up and down your back until he found the zipper at the back of your neck and tugged it down. Aaron was winning whatever game the two of you were playing as he pulled your dress down off your shoulders, helping you to step out of it and leaving you in only your bra and panties.</p><p>“So goddamn beautiful,” Aaron said quietly, his eyes roaming your body. “Have I ever told you how much I love your body?” You shook your head, biting your lip, feeling yourself flush. “A mistake on my part. I should have told you every day.”</p><p>You wanted to see his body. He knew this, of course, and grinned as you practically pounced on him to pull his shirt off. Sucking in a breath, you leaned back and took a good look at him.</p><p>“Wow,” You breathed out. Your mind went blank as you stared at him, he was the most incredible man you’d ever seen. His torso was all living motion, full of breath and heart and soul, not to mention his perfectly chiseled muscles. “Aaron, you’re – wow.”</p><p>Clearly, the man had an agenda as he didn’t let you sit and stare at him all night. Aaron’s hands smoothed along your ribs back to the clasp of your bra, which he undid and slid down your arms gently. You let out a small nervous breath and steadied yourself against his chest as Aaron cupped your breasts, the feel of his skin against yours sending electricity through your body. When his fingers pinched the stiff peaks of your nipples a gasp rocked out of you, which made Aaron grin slightly.</p><p>“Oh,” You said as his head bent down and he took one nipple into his mouth, curling his tongue around the hardened bud before biting down on it sending a rush of heat to your core.</p><p>As Aaron’s mouth moved to the other breast, his hand that was not occupied trailed down your stomach and slid into your panties. Another gasp slid out of you as his thumb slowly began circling on your clit, his forefinger and middle finger moving down your wet slit to press into your tight hole.</p><p>“So wet and ready for me,” He whispered into your ear, pressing a kiss just below the lobe. Your hands gripped his shoulders tightly as he began pumping his fingers in and out while continuing the movements on your clit. Pressure built up inside you, begging to be released as Aaron kissed your neck softly. “Come for me, (y/n).” His words were your unraveling. You came around his fingers, moaning softly as your head tipped back, Aaron peppered featherlight kisses on your collar bone and up your neck.</p><p>As he slipped his hand out of your panties he also pushed them down your legs, so you were completely bare before him. You weren’t the only one naked for long because you reached forward and unbuckled his belt, unbutton and unzipping slowly, and pushing his pants and underwear down his thighs to the ground. A smug smirk fixed itself on Aaron’s face at the look of hunger on your face as his cock sprung free from his pants. Aaron bent over and grabbed his wallet from his back pants pocket and pulled a condom packet from inside it. You watched, mesmerized, as he rolled the condom on with ease.</p><p>Just as you were about to put your hands on the thick length of him, he gripped your thighs underneath your ass and lifted you in the air, humming his approval against your neck as you wrapped your legs around his hips and gripped his shoulders. Aaron moved backward until you felt the bookcase behind you hit your back. Your breath panted out in anticipation as you felt the head of his cock line up with your entrance.</p><p>“I love you,” Aaron whispered as he sunk deep into you. He repeated those three incredible words as he thrust in and out.</p><p>Your moans filled the office as Aaron brought you to the brink of heaven, your chests flush against one another, his fingertips pressed deep into your hips. It wasn’t long before you felt like you were going to come again, and when Aaron moved one thumb back to your clit and began circling again you felt yourself fall over that edge.</p><p>“God,” You moaned. “Aaron.” The feeling of your walls clamping down around him must have been too much for him as he groaned into your neck and began slamming his hips up into you even faster.</p><p>“(Y/n), fuck,” He moaned as he came, thrusting one final time.</p><p>Eventually, your breathing evened out and so did Aaron’s. Despite your desire that you could stay like this forever, he pulled out of you and gently helped you back to the ground. It was quiet as you both searched the ground for your discarded clothing and arranged yourselves back into presentable people. You had no idea where he had disposed of the used condom as you had been trying to figure out how to zip your own dress back up. Aaron finally came over and zipped it for you, pressing a small kiss to the back of your neck.</p><p>“I suppose we should head back out to the party,” He said, his arms wrapping around your waist from behind.</p><p>“I guess so.” You agreed, turning in his arms to press a kiss to his lips. “I love you.” He kissed you one more time before leading you out of the office, its walls no longer reminding you of that terrible night so long ago.</p><p>When you returned to the backyard the dancing was in full swing. Jack and Henry danced with Penelope and Derek, bringing a smile to your lips. Aaron turned and held his hand out to you.</p><p>“Dance with me?” He asked.</p><p>“Always.” You said, loving the way his dimple popped up as he smiled.</p><p>As you stood in the middle of the dance floor in the arms of the man you loved, you couldn’t help but want to pinch yourself, if only to reassure you this wasn’t a dream. But then Aaron turned his head and whispered those three words that made your heart soar higher than you would have thought possible and you knew even in a dream you couldn’t have imagined anything as perfect as this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for making it to the end, I hope you enjoyed reading it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>